O Monstro
by Harry Fado
Summary: Estava muito escuro, tudo o que era visível era a fresta de luz que vinha da porta entreaberta e tudo o que se podia ouvir eram os grunhidos de prazer que vinham de perto.
1. Chapter 1

O Monstro

Estava muito escuro, tudo o que era visível era a fresta de luz que vinha da porta entreaberta e tudo o que se podia ouvir eram os grunhidos de prazer que vinham de perto. A dor física era fácil de aguentar, a dor emocional seria carregada comigo para o resto da vida. Nada seria como antes, nada faria aquilo melhorar.

Aos poucos a dor foi se transformando em prazer, pequenos choques elétricos que vinham de dentro do meu corpo, mudavam meu sentimento de agonia e desespero para repulsa.

Meu corpo traíra começou a responder aos estímulos não desejados, os grunhidos se tornaram uma risada maliciosa, e a repulsa que eu sentia sumiu, deixando a raiva e o ódio dominar meus sentidos. 

- Eu te odeio! – Eu disse, deixando todo o meu ódio e raiva transparecer em minha voz embargada.

O monstro apenas riu, seus grunhidos haviam voltado, e foram aumentando de volume, sua respiração foi ficando ofegante.

Eu cravei as minhas unhas em qualquer parte do monstro que conseguia alcançar, sujando-as com sangue, tentando causar o máximo de dor possível. Tentativa inútil.

Com um último grunhido o monstro enrijeceu.

O som ao meu redor cessou, o monstro estava quieto, esperando uma reação.

Ele não se desapontou.

As lágrimas rolavam lentamente por minhas bochechas, os soluços eram incontroláveis, a dor era quase insuportável e o pânico aumentava a cada segundo a mais em que o monstro permanecia em silêncio, e o monstro sorriu. Seu sorriso prometia dor incessante.

- Te vejo amanhã, chapeuzinho. – Disse ele, seus olhos brilhantes cheios de malícia.

E eu desejei com todas as minhas forças que tudo isso não passasse de um pesadelo.


	2. Chapter 2

O dia passou como ele normalmente passava, quando não havia risco de morte iminente, lento e entediante. Scott passou a manhã inteira me ignorando para dar mais atenção à Allison, que por sua vez estava tendo várias conversas importantes com Lydia sobre jóias de família, ex-namorados babacas e como salmão super combinava com o tom de pele da Lydia. Mas logo que o sinal para o fim da última aula soou eu senti a presença dele a me observar.

Ele, _o monstro_.

Depois da noite passada, em que ele entrou pela janela do meu quarto como muitos já fizeram, eu achei que nunca o veria novamente, que Scott sentiria um cheiro estranho e iria me chacoalhar até eu confessar o que aconteceu, que _alguém_ notaria algo de diferente, que a sua promessa de voltar no dia seguinte fosse mentira; acreditei que era algo para me meter medo, mas aparentemente eu estava enganado em todas as minhas suposições.

Como se _zombies_ estivessem me perseguindo, eu corri em direção ao meu Jeep, entrei, o liguei e saí do estacionamento o mais rápido que eu pude, não me importando muito com quem estava no caminho. Em minutos eu cheguei ao local que eu considerava o mais seguro. A estação de polícia de _Beacon Hills_.

Mal eu saí do Jeep, senti uma mão com unhas afiadas segurando o meu braço direito e o peitoral do monstro colado em minhas costas. Eu devia ter adivinhado que ele me seguiria até aqui.

- Ora, ora, aonde vais, chapéuzinho? – Disse o monstro. Eu senti o ar de sua expiração em minha nuca, fazendo os pelos se arrepiarem.

Fiquei em silêncio. Ele sabia aonde eu ia e porque, não adiantaria puxar conversa para distraí-lo. Distrações apenas o deixavam com mais tesão, aprendi isso da pior maneira na noite passada.

- Vem comigo. E não faça um pio. – Demandou o monstro.

Ele segurou o meu braço com mais firmeza e me puxou até a parte de trás da estação, onde ninguém poderia nos ver e ninguém passaria por perto.

Logo que chegamos ao local que ele desejava, ele bateu minha testa na parede de tijolos à minha frente, forte o bastante para me deixar tonto e complacente, mas não o bastante para ferir gravemente.

Perdi a noção de tempo por alguns segundos e quando voltei a mim, percebi que o monstro havia se livrado das minhas calças e que a camiseta que eu estava usando há algum tempo atrás estava, de alguma forma, me impedindo de mover os braços. E o monstro estava sorrindo maliciosamente, sua antecipação era praticamente palpável, e o meu desespero começou a ser notável.

O monstro me pegou pelos cabelos, puxando minha cabeça para trás, para sussurrar em meu ouvido

- Que olhos grandes você tem, chapéuzinho. – Ele zombou.

Em um segundo eu estava preparado para lhe responder da maneira mais sarcástica que eu pudesse, no outro eu estava sentindo uma dor tão excruciante que eu acidentalmente mordi o lábio inferior com força o bastante para fazê-lo sangrar. O gosto metálico de sangue em minha boca e a dor entre minhas pernas fez com que eu não pensasse em mais nada além da dor que eu sentia. As estocadas eram rápidas e violentas, o monstro não estava mais querendo brincar com a presa.

Não sei dizer por quanto tempo nós ficamos ali, eu sentindo dor e ele causando-a, mas eu estava sentindo sua respiração apressar, seus movimentos acelerarem e, logo em seguida, ele enrijeceu, soltando um uivo estrondoso.

- Espero que você não esteja procurando por um caçador pra te ajudar, chapéuzinho, nada pode salvar o menino de vermelho agora. – Disse ele, ofegante.

E eu sabia que ele estava certo, eu sabia, porque Scott não notou o cheiro estranho, e o Isaac não me ajudaria, e o Jackson estava em Londres, e meu pai seria aniquilado se eu o contasse. Eu estava totalmente sozinho, e o monstro sentia prazer nisso.

- Te vejo em breve. – Continuou o monstro, sua voz cruel.

E ele sumiu; deixando-me sozinho para juntar os pedaços de alguém que eu nunca mais conseguiria ser novamente. Talvez, ser comida de lobo não era algo tão impossível quanto uma vez eu pensei que seria.


End file.
